In the related art, as shown in, for example, Patent Document 1, a flat bottle is known which includes a cylindrical body portion and a bottom portion closing the lower opening section of the body portion, and which has a flattened shape in lateral cross-section having a major axis and a minor axis perpendicular to each other at a point on the bottle axis.